


Red and Green

by SamuelJames



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: comment_fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-24
Updated: 2009-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-02 02:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco doesn't need any help from a Gryffindor</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red and Green

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Red and Green  
> Pairing: Oliver Wood/Draco Malfoy  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Summary: Draco doesn't need any help from a Gryffindor  
> Spoilers: Up to Deathly Hallows  
> Notes: Written for the comment_fic prompt Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Oliver Wood, Life after Harry  
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of J.K. Rowling. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Oliver had never imagined himself with a Slytherin. Of course beyond Hogwarts in the real world such labels weren’t important. Voldemort had been defeated and there’d been so many losses. Their first meeting, well the first beyond school didn’t get off to a great start.

Draco had been a little lost after the war. Without Harry to focus on, without Crabbe & Goyle to bolster his confidence he’d not known what to do with himself. Healers were rushed off their feet with counselling and tending to the wounded. Malfoys did not attend counselling, he’d deal with this himself though he was getting a little tired of behaving like a Malfoy. He was just out of school, had a future ahead of him. Without Voldemort and his father looming over him he had to make decisions for the first time in his life. Easier said than done.

Oliver found him one night when he was drunk. He’d fallen over but he was just fine. Didn’t need that smug git Oliver Wood helping him, bloody insufferable Gryffindor. Oliver picked him up ignoring the protests that he could look after himself. Oliver apparated them back to his place which is no fun when you feel like throwing up. He put Draco on the couch and left a basin beside him just in case.

The following morning Oliver had made him breakfast and it took all of five minutes for Draco to realise that Oliver wasn’t smug at all. He didn’t ask any questions, didn’t pass judgement for the night before. For the first time in ages nobody expected anything of him and it felt great. Reluctant to leave he asked Oliver about quidditch and his playing career. The conversation flowed more easily after that eventually talking about those who had died. Oliver talked about Fred and George recalling funny moments when they’d still been a pair. Draco didn’t dare admit to being jealous, none of his friendships were like that. Of course Oliver talked about Harry. Draco changed the subject, his views had all been informed by his father but he wasn’t quite ready to examine that idea just yet.

Breakfast turned into lunch and then dinner. Draco had been dreading the moment Oliver would ask him to go. That moment never came and instead Oliver offered him the couch again. He gratefully said yes. On the third night Draco made his first good decision and kissed Oliver. The rejection he feared didn’t happen. Oliver kissed him back and didn’t make him sleep on the couch. Lying next to Oliver he briefly wondered what people might say. So what if they were a Slytherin and a Gryffindor they were happy.


End file.
